


At Night

by GalacticTwink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Kylo wakes up and can't be alone anymore
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3





	At Night

**Author's Note:**

> backlogged from my tumblr, posted June 2018

Kylo shoots up in his bed, twisted sheets falling around him as he lurches forward, chest rising and falling sparratically with his rapid breathing. He rakes his fingers through his sweat soaked hair, black strands fanning out and falling over his face. He can’t see, but that had been the case regardless; the soft glow of the only light in the room blurred out by the tears in his eyes and enveloped by the darkness around it.

“God-” his voice is hoarse, barely croaking out of his throat. Was he screaming? It doesn’t matter either way, apart from the damage to his windpipe which Ren couldn’t give less of a shit about. He downs the remainder of a drink that hadn’t been cleared from his bedside table, the mix of liqueurs burning on its way down but clearing out his throat all the same. Ren’s quarters are silent, pulling him from his place there on the bed into the plain of the force. The waves of it around him bring the leader what little comfort it can, soothing back his panicked state and lulling him into a false calm. The dreams, the memories, they’re relentless; they just won’t leave him alone, no matter what he tries. A humidifier, a fan, a warm drink, the nightlight, there’s nothing to help. Well, not nothing. Nothing that Kylo can have. He takes a slow deep breath, letting his head dip down to his chest in an attempt to bring some zen. His face flashes behind Ren’s closed lids any chance it gets, be it when he’s asleep or not. The force buzzes around him and Kylo reaches out to it, letting it show him what he needs. As if he didn’t know. It’s always the same. He breaks off, slipping out of bed and out the door without bothering to change or put on a shirt even. He knows exactly where he’s going. Down the length of the hall and to the right brings him to the barracks, but rather than going into where the troops are held Ren veers off to the door just off of the entrance clearly marked with a Do Not Enter sign. He lets himself in. The room is dark, the only light coming in squeezing from under the doorframe and barely illuminating a square of floor.

“Hux?” he found his way over to the bed easily, hovering over his general while he sleeps peacefully. Just about the only peaceful thing the man does. The gingers face scrunches up, the serene moment broken when he wakes up already scowling at Kylo.

“Are we under attack?” his voice is flat and unamused, green eyes squinting up at the supreme leader with great annoyance.

“No.”

“Are you dying?” if Kylo didn’t know any better he’d say Hux sounded a little hopeful on that one.

“..No.” the other man huffs, tugging his blankets up and turning over in his bed.

“Then go away, Ren.” he huffs, sighing when the younger man doesn’t move. Hux drags himself up, giving his so called leader a look that could stop hearts If Kylo wasn't already dead inside. He says nothing, dipping the whole bed in his direction as he climbs in and sits across from the general.

“I needed you.” Hux turns on a light, bedside lamp flickering to life searing harshly against eyes used to the dark. The ginger takes in the sniveling supreme leader in front of him, tear soaked and bare chested and just begging to be touched. Still drowsy, Hux reaches out and does just that; fingertips trailing down from the centre of Ren’s chest, pressure increasing until the palm of his hand reaches other other man’s legs, cock soft under his pyjama pants. Kylo digs his teeth into the soft flesh inside his cheek. The general leans forward, bridging the gap between them and finding Ren’s neck with his teeth, biting gently and dragging his tongue up to the other man’s ear.

“Do you want me to touch you?” the leader’s throat works, hair at the back of his neck standing up.

“No.” a hoarse whisper, one that Kylo himself could barely hear over the thrum around him but making Hux flinch back as harshly as if he’d screamed. He surveys his quasi-lover again, Ren’s eyes still glossy with tears and face freshly wet, his hair all askew in even more directions than usual in the morning. But it’s not morning, but the dead of night.

“Sorry, I’ll..” he mumbles, Hux catching his wrist and pulling firmly before the other man can get up. Green eyes meet brown and they sit in silence, gazes locked and fingers twined. Kylo’s shoulders sag, tears catching in his eyelashes as he relaxes; tears spilling without the will to hold them back for any longer. Hux slides his bare hands up the other man's arms, pulled harshly up against Kylo’s chest before he can hug the man himself. Hot tears drip down onto his neck, a curtain of hair blocking the ginger from seeing their source. Absently, Hux raises his hand to pet the dark locks.

“Well? Are we just going to sit here all night then?”

“Yes.”


End file.
